The invention relates to a worm, especially for a worm gear of a windshield wiping system, onto which at least one bearing section is formed. When the worm is directly driven by an electric motor having a commutator which is doubly mounted, one of the bearings being situated between the worm and the commutator the bearing can only be slipped over the corresponding bearing section between the worm and the commutator, if the diameter of this bearing section exceeds the outside diameter of the worm so that the inside diameter of the bearing be correspondingly larger than the outside diameter of the worm.
When the worm is formed by rolling leading to an extension of the outside diameter compared to the original diameter of the basic material, a bigger bearing section can only be realized in a convential manner if a basic material having a diameter larger than the one of the ready-made worm is used. In the area of the worm to be rolled, the outside diameter has to be turned to the necessary size first.
The object of the invention is to provide a worm onto which at least one bearing section is formed, which allows the use of a basic material smaller in diameter than the formed bearing section but which nevertheless permits the bearing to be slipped over the ready-made worm.